


Never Happened

by Starkissed1



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Gratuitous Plot, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thorki Secret Santa 2020, requited unrequited lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: Frigga believes her family just needs some time to reconnect this holiday. It was her idea to spend the holidays at a cabin in the woods. She doesn't know that 18yo Loki is crushing on Thor. But even if she knew, it wouldn’t matter. They're brothers, Thor's approaching 30, and there are a hundred more reasons that such a crush goes nowhere. Right?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debo77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debo77/gifts).



> ...who asked for an angsty age difference fic, where Loki gets just what he wants.
> 
> I wish you all a happy Thorki Holiday! May the end to 2020 find you and yours happy and content.

Why was coming to a cabin for the holidays a good idea? It wasn’t. It was a million miles from nowhere: no wi-fi; no TV; no games to watch; just the family. But, Frigga wanted this. It had been a long, strange year and Thor would do anything for her. 

When he pulled up to the cabin, there was smoke coming from the chimney, and his mother’s minivan was in the yard. Good, he wouldn’t have to sit here by himself. Loki was outside on the porch with a tub of decorations, untangling twinkle lights. Thor got out his bag and a box from the trunk. He waved at Loki and went inside. 

The cabin was empty. Thor grabbed his phone. He’d missed a call driving through the mountains. Frigga’s voice was bright and clear. They were not going to be at the cabin until tomorrow. Odin had to work late. She said she loved him and told him to have fun with a boys' night. 

Okay, he could live without internet or TV. But what was he supposed to do without either of those...alone...with Loki? That was problem #1.

Problem #2 was that precise number of bedrooms. There were only two. Each bedroom was home to a queen bed. His mother probably thought he and Loki could share for a week.

Thor snorted. He could sleep on the couch, or the floor. That couch was short. Thor looked around the rest of the cabin. There was a common room with a full kitchen, a table and chairs, and a couch with some upholstered chairs gathered around a fireplace with picture windows on either side. His mother would love the view of the trees. He knew why she had picked it. Half of him still wanted to just leave. 

He could do this. He was the adult here. Okay, Loki was 18 now, but still. Thor unpacked the box he had brought in. His mother said not to bring gifts, but these weren’t really gifts. The half-dozen bottles of home-made mead looked pretty sitting on the counter. There were two large, flat boxes on the counter too. He knew what those wrapped tops meant. He lifted one, took out a chocolate chip cookie. Everyone knew Frigga baked beautifully.

He went to the fridge. As hoped, there was beer and all sorts of food. Apparently, Loki had already unloaded Frigga’s provisions. Alright, he'd give his brother credit for taking care of that. Thor wondered if Loki knew that their parents weren't coming tonight. If so, had he planned this? 

Thor’s cookie was gone and half his beer too. There was only so much wandering to be done in the cabin. Loki wouldn’t know what Thor was doing, so he could probably stay inside for a bit longer. That felt too much like cowardice, however. Thor rolled his shoulders back and made for the door.

“Happy Yule Brother!” Thor bellowed as he walked outside. 

Loki beamed and replied in turn. He had looped up one of the strings and was wrapping the last post with lights. He set the lights to the porch, and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. “How was the drive?” Loki brushed his hands on his skinny jeans.

“Beautiful. I expect nothing less from northern Cali.” Thor sipped from his bottle. “I heard from mom.”

“Great! Have they left?”

Thor looked sideways at him. “No. Dad’s stuck at work. She says they’ll come out tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Loki’s face crumbled for a moment. “Well, at least I can finish getting the decorations up. Had to borrow these from Uncle Freyr. Mom wouldn’t let me take any of the usual ones from the house.”

His mother loved holiday decorations. Thor was glad Loki had brought them, he should probably set down his beer and help.

“Uh, Thor?” Loki was picking at his hand and flicked his eyes up. 

“Yes?”

Loki drew a deep breath and then began to talk like it was a race. “Look Thor. I’m sorry. I am a horrible, awful person. It was a disgusting invasion of privacy, I understand if you really don’t want to be stuck here with me. But…” The word-vomit paused. “I miss my brother. Can we just pretend it never happened?” 

Thor knew he was supposed to respond with ‘you’re not a horrible, awful person,’ but he was the one stuck with the image burnt into his brain. How many people walked in on their younger brother, wanking it with Thor’s own t-shirt? Not to mention, Loki had moaned his name. Who the fuck did that? Thor agreed that anyone who fantasized about their own brother was a horrible, awful person.

On the other hand, he also missed Loki. Thor had stayed away from the house for months. That meant no movies, no barbeques, no dressing up to hand out candy together, no sitting around the table on Thanksgiving and hearing Loki tell mom that he was ‘thankful for his big brother,’ just like he had for the last 15 years. Thor knew Frigga’s plan about the cabin was in part a result of him staying away. He was here because he’d decided to stop running. 

Loki’s eyes took a particular shine as he waited. “Fine. Fuck it anyway.” Loki whipped around, snuffling.

“Wait,” Thor paused, but Loki didn’t budge. “What never happened?” He let the question go with half a laugh. 

Loki turned with tears on his cheeks and a question in his eyes. 

Fuck. Thor didn’t want to spend the day with a mopey Loki either. He spread his arms wide and watched Loki consider it for all of 0.5 seconds. Then, he had an armful of his little brother: his relieved brother who was wiping tears on Thor’s shoulder; his lanky brother who jumped up in the air and made Thor catch him like he had a thousand times before; his beautiful brother who was beaming up at him while Thor tried to angle his hips away; his brother who smelled of vanilla and coconut that begged to be eaten. 

Double fuck. Thor knew exactly what sort of horrible, awful person fantasized about their brother. When he was 10, he didn’t want the baby in the house. When he was the age his brother was now, Loki was a cute kid and annoying with his constant yammering. Now, he had spent the last few months replaying that orgasm hearing Loki calling out his name. There was that image, and then there were hundreds more. Loki was exactly his type—smartmouthed, interesting, playful, with long, dark hair and long eyelashes that Thor loved. As much as he wanted to play out the fantasies that had been in his head, he couldn’t. Loki deserved better than his perverted older brother.

Loki set his feet on the ground and let go. He flashed Thor a sheepish grin, “Thanks.” He went back to wrapping the post in lights. 

Thor clasped his hands together and rocked forward on his toes. “Are there more decorations?”

“In the van. It’s unlocked.” 

There were two more tubs of lights, garlands, and other things. Uncle Freyr had even included a couple inflatable lawn decorations and a silver tree. It was gaudy, but they’d figure it out. Thor left the blow up critters and brought the other items into the cabin. 

Inside, Thor grabbed another beer and began to unpack the tubs. There were some other outdoor decorations that he took out. Thor lined the path with candy canes while Loki wrapped some bushes in lights. They finished up and went in together.

Thor started assembling the tree. Loki came over with a beer of his own. Thor raised an eye and commented on the tree instead. “Who thinks a silver tree is a good idea?”

“I do, you big oaf. Here, I’ll work on the tree, you go make us dinner.”

“Why am I making dinner?” Thor exaggerated his fake pout. Really though, he knew better than to try and get in the way of his brother when he had a plan. 

Loki stuck out his tongue, blew a raspberry at him, and shooed him toward the kitchen area.

The kitchen may have been small, but it was well-supplied and his mother had packed well. Thor threw some potatoes in the microwave and got out the rest of the items he would need. In less than an hour, there were burgers with fried potatoes and onions and a fruit salad. 

Loki was right, the tree looked beautiful when he was done with it. The silver had been festooned with red ribbons and pretty ceramic snowflakes that Thor hadn’t seen in any of the totes. Though, the real star was standing next to it, looking smug. 

“Yes, alright, you did good. Mom’s gonna go crazy about it.” Thor loved the way that smile grew.

A very proud Loki walked into the kitchen and hugged him. Not a “catch me” hug but a solid “I love my brother” hug that he had done without for so long. “Thanks, Thor. Dinner smells great.” 

Thor laid the plates on the table while Loki washed his hands. Now, if he could just get his mind clean.

**

Dinner and dishes went off without too much contact. But, they’d been raised in a touchy-feely house, well at least their mother was all touchy-feely. And, Thor’s mind wasn’t in the gutter the entire time. It really was just nice to be with his brother again. 

The little sneak even solved their entertainment problem. Contrary to his mother’s orders, Loki had brought his laptop with several movies downloaded. They were in for a night of The Grinch and Elf. 

Halfway through Elf, Thor had to get up. He untangled himself from Loki and went to the bathroom. He took care of business and stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. “OK Thor, yes that couch is small, but you cannot go out there and cuddle your brother again. Seriously, get a handle on yourself.” Pep talk accomplished, he returned to the couch. Loki was gone. 

He heard the other toilet flush and realized Loki had gotten up, same as he had. Thor sat on the far end of the couch. Loki came out and promptly sat on Thor’s knee. 

“Hi Santa! Can I have a new pencil set?”

Thor tipped a giggling Loki backwards onto the cushions. “What has gotten into you?” A quick glance confirmed there were a number of empty bottles on the coffee table that were not his.

Loki popped up on his knees still giggling. “I know it’s Yule, but I didn’t get to tell you what I was grateful for at Thanksgiving!” Loki puffed out his chest, squared his shoulders, and set his hand on Thor’s arm for balance. “I am thankful to have such a kind and understanding big brother. You're always sweet to me. You even catch me when I jump.” To make his point, Loki threw himself at Thor, turning around in the air.

Thor had to pull Loki into his lap. Otherwise, he would have hit the coffee table. 

Loki was petting Thor’s beard. “I love you, Thor.” Loki’s lips were soft in the kiss. 

Thor short circuited. This beautiful creature was kissing him. Thor had played this over in his head often enough, he parted those soft lips with his own and held that lithe body close as his tongue explored. It was just a momentary lapse until he pulled back. “Loki?”

Loki lifted his head with wide eyes and a trembling lip. He pushed back and tried to get off Thor’s lap. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Thor lowered the pile of scrambling limbs to the floor and pushed a finger to Loki’s bright lips to shush him. “You’re drunk, brother. It’s time to go to bed.”

With a nod of his head, Loki pushed himself up. Then, his eyes went wide. “You...you kissed me!” Loki’s fingers brushed his own lips.

Thor hung his head and mumbled, “You started it.”

Loki leaned towards Thor. “But…” 

Thor interrupted, “No buts. It’s bedtime. Now, go into that room, shut the door and don’t come out until morning.” Thor felt ridiculous pointing at the door, but Loki looked in that direction and went.

**

Thor cleaned up the room, put away all the dishes, ate a dozen more cookies, considered opening a bottle of mead and didn’t. He sat in an overstuffed chair and watched the sun rise. He’d been sober for hours, he wondered how Loki was faring. 

The answer came shortly after 10 a.m. Thor had been listening to Loki move around the room for half an hour and had taken the opportunity to make a fresh pot of coffee.

Loki cracked the door and looked out. Thor smiled at him and raised a mug. The door opened the rest of the way. A freshly showered Loki approached the table, scanning the room. 

“Do you think you can eat something?” Thor asked. He had never seen Loki hungover, and had no idea how this was going to go.

“Toast and jam?” Loki suggested.

“Seems reasonable.” Thor gestured at a chair when he got up. Loki did not grimace at the scrape of the legs on the floor. He was in better shape than Thor expected.

Loki sat at the table with his hands clasped on the placemat in front of him. Thor put bread in the toaster. He had enough time to bring Loki a mug of coffee with sugar and cream. Thor did up his own toast after Loki’s. Which meant that he was seated, brushing crumbs out of his beard when Loki finally said something. 

“So, is this another ‘never happened’ thing?” Loki was holding his half-empty mug in front of him on the table like a shield.

“No brother, we need to talk first.” Thor sighed. “Then, yes, most likely, this becomes a ‘never happened’ thing.” When he looked up, Loki’s bottom lip was hanging open. 

“So,” The wheels were turning. “There’s an option where that is not the case?”

Loki’s brain was wheels within wheels within wheels, and fast about it. Thor dove in, hopefully before Loki had a dozen scenarios concocted, none of them viable. “Look. There is obviously something...physical...between us. But, we are brothers first. If there’s nothing else these past months have taught me, it’s that we have to be brothers first.” 

Loki stared at him, knuckles gone white in his grip on the mug. “Obviously??? Just when did you plan to make this obvious?”

“Never.”

“Uh-huh”

“Loki,” Thor was immediately interrupted.

“No. Let me get this straight. You left. You caught me doing what I did—I’m not proud of that—and you left. You took off and you didn’t come back. Mom had to create this elaborate plan just so we could see you.” Loki pushed back from the table and stood. “Do you have _any_ idea what that did to me?”

Thor stayed in his chair. “I was just trying to protect you.”

“From what?” When there was no answer, he asked again. This time his voice rose. “From what, Thor?”

“From me.” Thor answered quietly, staring into his own mug.

“Because you might beat your deviant little brother into the ground? What the fuck?”

Thor breathed in deeply and turned to Loki’s fury. “No. Because you didn’t need your deviant brother to mess up your life.”

Loki was glorious in his anger. His cheeks were bright as he stared down at Thor. Loki did not respond right away. He took a moment to connect the dots. Then, his eyes hardened and he demanded, “So you thought it was better to leave?”

“I was wrong.”

“Fuck you, Thor.” Loki grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him. 

“Yeah, fuck me.” 

Thor cleaned up the dishes. Every five minutes or so, he looked out the side window. The van was still there. After half an hour, Thor put on his jacket and went outside. It was just starting to snow. 

He found Loki sitting with his back to neat stacks of firewood. He was flinging wood chips into the grass. Thor sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Loki huffed.

“I'm sorry. I’d say it a thousand times, if I thought it would help.”

Another wood chip sailed into the distance. “Well, you’ve got 998 to go.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Thor sighed. “I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you why I was going. I’m sorry you sat through those months all alone, thinking you were the only one. I’m not sorry I kissed you.”

“You’re a real dick, Thor.” Wood chip. “Besides, I kissed you.”

Thor laughed a little and pushed the side of his boot into Loki’s.

“991 left, big man.”

“Never one for halves, were you?” Thor grinned and shook his head. “Always thinking, always planning, backup plans for backup plans. When you finally figure out what you're doing for a career, it's going to go gangbusters. Which, by the way, how did you get Dad off your back about college?"

“I let Mom handle him. And we're not done here.” Loki flashed a pained look at him. “Why, Thor? If you want what I want, why run away?”

Thor grimaced. Loki was right to name his actions as running. “Because you’re too good, Loki. You're an amazing artist. You are young and beautiful and interesting. You should be off with your own partner, or partners, romancing and talking about museums or galleries. You should be in class, figuring out how to change the world, dreaming a young person’s dreams. You don’t need this old man who is doing the same job his father did weighing you down with my disgusting ideas about your flexibility and the way you taste.”

“Thor, I’m pretty sure I can do all those 'young person' things, and still want to be held and touched by a man who loves me. You don't seriously believe I care about your age if I don't care that you're my brother. Honestly, it's a bonus. When was the last time you dated a teenager? No. Nevermind, don't answer that.” Loki pushed up from the ground, turning to Thor as he did. A light kiss pressed to his cheek. “I have some interesting ideas about flexibility, what you can lift, and the way you taste, too.”

“Brother...we can’t.”

“Not until you finish apologizing to me.” Snow had stuck to Loki’s hair, bright stars in dark waves. Loki walked back to the cabin without turning to see if he was followed. Under the hem of his jacket, the half moons slid back and forth. Thor was losing this battle to his smart ass brother—literally and figuratively.


	2. Chapter 2

When Thor entered the cabin, Loki was on the phone.

“Yes. We understand….Stay safe. We love you.” Loki held the phone out and tapped on the screen. He looked up with a glint. “You have just gained some time for that apology.”

Thor was half-relieved, half-concerned, and not really about whatever was holding up their parents. “What’s going on?”

“Dad doesn't trust the tires on snowy mountain roads, so they’re going to wait out the storm. It’s supposed to be clear tomorrow. We have another day, and night, to ourselves.” Loki slid out of his jacket and set it to the side. “And I figured out how you’re making this up to me. It will take less time than your apologies, and it will be much more fun.”

Thor rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Loki…” A glare shut down his protest.

“Months, brother, you left for months. You _owe_ me. Take off your shirt.” Loki grinned at him. 

The jacket and the shirt came off. At almost 30, Thor remained mostly proud of his physique. He still sucked in his gut and held his breath for a moment to puff up his chest. His choice was affirmed when Loki took him in with wide eyes.

Loki stepped closer and ran his fingers over Thor’s forearm. “Yeah, definitely a better plan.”

The fingers were cool on his skin. The protests that were screaming in his head, were getting countered. This wasn’t him taking advantage. This wasn’t a Loki who unknowingly was caught. They weren't actually _doing_ anything. He wasn’t quite sure what this was yet, but concern of what it could be was lessening. 

Loki left him standing in the middle of the room. He returned a moment later with his laptop, a sketch book and some pencils. Loki commenced dragging him around the cabin. He took pictures of him seated and standing. Various backdrops and lighting angles were used. At one point, Thor was standing next to the fireplace, facing out the window. Loki huffed and oh’d. He muttered about coming back to this. 

Loki put on his coat and slipped his phone into the pocket. “Let’s go.”

Out the picture windows, the snow was falling in thick clumps and Thor picked up his shirt. 

“Leave it.” Loki said.

The chill was bracing, but not biting. Snow melted on Thor’s skin. He followed Loki’s directions to a T, figuring that would get them back inside faster. Loki posed him in front of the trees, and in front of the chopped wood. Loki’s hands were all over him with clinical precision: turn this way, look here, move your foot to the left, and so on. It left Thor standing there dumbfounded when Loki pulled at the back of Thor's pants and dumped a handful of snow down his back. Loki laughed at his demand to know what that was for. 

“I’m ready to go back in.” Loki grinned brightly and ran for the cabin. Thor took off after him. 

Loki was at the door when Thor caught him. The wriggling bunch of limbs and laughter spun in his arms. Thor was stumbling back to find some snow of his own when Loki kissed him. It was just his cheek, but the pause that followed gave Loki enough time to find Thor's lips with more soft kisses. 

“Let’s go inside, Thor. It’s warmer.” Loki pulled against the now relaxed hold and led them back to the cabin. 

Thor removed his boots just inside the door. He took one look at Loki’s back and removed his wet jeans too. Sure, it was bold to approach Loki in just his underwear, particularly in the half-aroused state which he was spending much of this day. But, bold seemed to be a primary feature of this game.

Loki had gone straight to the fireplace and added a couple of logs. He turned, brushing his hands together. "There. That should…" 

Thor was sure that the sentence wasn't supposed to end there. But Loki seemed to have forgotten where he was going. He was frozen in place. 

"Ummm… That should get you warmed back up." Perhaps Loki remembered where he was going after all. "I want one more set and then we'll be finished. I was thinking we'd have a warm lunch first, but if...ummm...you'd rather not..."

The interruption came as Thor got closer to the fire. Loki’s eyes were wide and traveling. That was the reaction Thor wanted—Loki flabbergasted. 

"So, go make us some lunch." Thor pushed Loki's shoulder.

Loki went, throwing some glances back as he took the few steps to the kitchen. Whether canned soup was what Loki intended or what he switched to for brevity, lunch was ready quickly. When he began to set the table, Thor left the fire and put on some dry pants.

As they finished lunch, Thor tried to get an idea of what his brother was up to. "Please tell me this final set of poses is inside." 

Loki nodded his head. "I want some more with the fireplace."

Thor pushed his chair back from the table. "Okay, where do you want me?"

"To the left of the fireplace again." Loki gestured that direction. "And, Thor, lose the clothes."

Thor stopped cold. "No."

"Don't be a prude. This is art. You can’t assume you're my first nude model."

"No." Thor crossed his arms. "There will not be naked pics of me on your phone."

"Dude. No camera." Loki looked at him incredulously. "What sort of creep do you take me for? I want to draw you."

"I'm not really sure that's any better. "

Loki shrugged his shoulders, feigning disinterest. "We could go back to your way. You have 991 apologies to go, and repeating 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. Or you could take off your clothes and let me draw you for an hour or two. Your choice"

Thor considered his options. Then, he asked, "Do you have a purpose for all of these images, or is this a project of opportunity?"

Loki looked up with a grin that said more than he was likely to. “Why, it's both, of course.”

Which was exactly what Thor had expected. Loki used reference photos often in his art. More than once, Thor had posed so that Loki could see a particular angle. Never quite like today, but today was like no other day they had ever shared.

Thor ended up staring out the window, leaning naked on the fireplace stone. It was an odd sensation, the heat from the fire, the chill from the window, and knowing he had Loki's eyes all over him. Thor wanted to shake it off, but Loki kept admonishing him for moving.

**

“Alright, Thor,” Loki had set his sketch pad aside and was flexing his fingers and wrists. “I accept your apology and your assurance that you will not be such a dick in the future.”

“I didn’t realize my nudity was quite so verbose.” Thor laughed and scrubbed the back of his head.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I am very sure that there are tales waiting to be read off your skin.”

“Loki...I...” Thor stammered and turned away. “I need some clothes.”

“Well, that’s a damn shame.” 

Thor was sure Loki’s eyes followed him through the room. Yes, Loki had pages of sketches of now, but this was different. Thor felt calmer dressed, a hint of normal.

“Do you want to try some of the mead I made?” Thor offered from the kitchen. “It’s basically honey wine, mixed with spiced apples.” 

“Maybe tomorrow. I’m going to pass on the alcohol tonight. I’d take some tea, though.”

Thor nodded and set the bottle back on the counter. He set a pot to boil and looked through the dry goods. “It doesn’t look like there’s tea. How about cocoa? There’s some here with little marshmallows in it. Or I could make some more coffee?”

“Cocoa is fine.”

Thor brought out two mugs and sat on the couch. “Do you want to finish Elf?” he asked.

“No, I want to be kissing you.” Loki sat on his end of the couch and didn’t move. He sipped from his mug. 

Thor watched him. “We don’t come back from this. There is no pretending it didn’t happen.”

“I’m aware. I don’t need you protecting me.”

“Maybe,” Thor’s eyes flicked to Loki. “I’m protecting me.” The cocoa gave him something to do with his hands.

Loki set his mug to the side. “I’ve seen you stay friends with past lovers. You are my brother and my friend.” He reached over and grabbed Thor’s mug, setting it to the coffee table. “We’ll be fine.”

Thor did not have a counter argument. It was Loki. There were a hundred ways this could go wrong. But, this was beautiful, creative, passionate Loki. There were a hundred ways this could go right. So when Loki climbed into his lap, it was easy to bring his arms around a trim waist.

“Tell me you don’t want to see where this ends.” Loki’s challenge was fire in his eyes, rose upon his cheeks. There was a little tremor in his lips that betrayed his boldness.

Thor brought his hands to Loki’s face. “I don’t want to see the end. I want you.” The kiss that followed shared their hunger. Both men stepped to the challenge with tongues along lips, followed by teeth. Thor drew Loki back to savor that rush, to see Loki with reddened lips, eyes half-lidded, reaching out for more. 

“You see, little brother. What I want is to see you in your pleasure. You didn’t plan it, but all I’ve had in my head has been the look on your face that afternoon, my name on your lips. So that’s what I want at every angle.”

Loki’s smile grew. He ground against Thor. “So, you mean to spoil me with ecstasy? I knew this was a good idea.” He pushed past Thor’s hands on his face to kiss the corner of his lips. He brushed his cheek over the beard and brought kisses to Thor’s neck.

Thor’s hands pushed under Loki’s shirt to skin. “I do, greedy one. So tell me, what is it that you want?”

“Only everything.” Loki pulled his own shirt over his head and then pulled at Thor’s. 

Thor picked up Loki’s arms and pushed his hands back to his waist. The shirt remained bunched between them. “Loki, Loki, Loki.” Thor pulled away when Loki lunged forward. His brother was effectively trapped.

“Thooorrrr!” The whine was protest and Loki strained against him. 

“I have never known you to skimp on words.” Thor leaned in and let Loki come closer. Thor’s outstretched tongue flicked over a nipple. Then, he pulled them apart again. “What do you like?”

Loki glared at him and pulled against Thor’s hold. “Fuuuck...Thor...this, okay?!?” The green in his eyes was gone, swallowed by pupils blow wide. “I love a strong man who can hold me down, fuck me hard, make my skin sing.” Loki breathed deep.

“That sounds perfect.” Thor pushed both of Loki’s hands behind his back. He shifted to hold both wrists in one hand. “Though, I never pegged you for a sub.”

Loki scoffed. “Won’t turn down a good pegging, but don’t expect me to follow orders. Just let me see your strength, let me luxuriate in your stamina, maybe mix a bit of pain in my pleasure.” Loki had a little more movement now and he leaned to Thor. He even batted his lashes. “What do you want, brother?”

Thor traced his fingers down Loki’s face. “My name on your lips.” Loki’s tongue swiped over his fingers. “Your taste on my tongue. You know...everything.” Thor grinned at Loki’s glare and kissed him. Then, Thor added, “I’m going to need more space.” Thor wrapped his other arm around Loki and stood. 

Loki squealed in delight.

Thor carried him to the bedroom. With Loki on the edge of the bed, Thor pulled his own shirt the rest of the way off. Loki’s hands traced his muscles, but Thor would not be distracted. He laid kisses down Loki’s neck and chest. 

The moans and cries were encouragement, as was every indignant ‘Thor!’ and every plaintive ‘yes.’ Loki twisted and turned. He popped his hips up as Thor undid his jeans. Thor pulled everything off together. He continued to kiss his way down thighs as he had to shift and twist to get the tight fabric off. Loki pushed at his head and his shoulders. With cotton piled to the side, Thor looked up from his knees. He stopped kissing, stopped touching. 

Loki looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You got to stare at me all day, let me enjoy this for a moment.” Thor looked at long legs, a beautiful cock jutting up from their juncture, Loki’s dark waves falling forward. The visual wasn’t that different from what he had dreamed, but his dream did not watch him with such hunger nor gasp in ways that made Thor’s gut twist. He could not have dreamed this.

“You’re killing me, Thor!” Loki flopped back on the bed and Thor laughed. 

“Can’t have that, now can we?” Thor stood and folded over Loki with kisses and caresses. “Would you protest so much if I were sucking your cock while I play with your ass?”

Loki grinned. “Not likely, but we could test it to find out.”

There were not protests, exactly. The plaintive sounds that Loki let escape were left to interpretation and Thor was too busy to manage much other than the ‘more!’ on which Loki insisted.

It was delightful to watch Loki twist and turn as Thor licked up that cock and kept slicked fingers teasing his sensitive hole. Loki cursed at him, caressed his head, pulled his hair, and moaned in his rapture. He delighted in everything Thor did to him.

Thor got the first of what he wanted with two fingers in Loki’s ass, Loki’s cock down his throat, and barely enough notice to look up. Loki was quiet in his ecstasy, with his eyes closed and an extended 'Thooor' that matched the jumps of his cock. 

Thor brought his energy down to this level of quiet bliss. Caresses and careful licks over Loki’s sensitive skin brought him sighs and moans. Thor kissed Loki’s inner thigh and then brought his tongue flat against Loki’s hole. 

Loki gasped, and followed immediately with, “yes...there…” Loki pushed against him and pulled his knees up. 

It was gentle at first, tracing the edges of sensitivity. As Thor played with Loki and fucked him with his tongue, he was waiting for one thing. 

“Fuck Thor.” Loki panted. “Why are you not fucking me yet?”

Thor straightened up and grinned, “I was waiting for you to ask nicely.”

Loki’s eyes went wide as Thor leaned over him and licked his lips. The head of his cock brushed over that swollen hole. “Nicely? How about just fuck me? I want your cock filling me. I n…”

The interruption came as Thor parted him and thrust. Thor moaned where there might have been words Loki no longer knew. They came together with a fury that had both men crying out. 

The kisses and caresses that followed were soft. Each had spent their energy and let the calmness cover them. They cleaned up and then Thor returned to the bed and opened his arms. Loki lay down facing him, tucking his arms between them and throwing a leg over Thor. Thor closed his arms around him. 

Thor nosed at Loki until he looked up. “We’re good, right?” 

“Thor, I’m sooo good. You can go ahead and take the next few hours off.” Loki pressed a soft kiss to his beard. 

“Okay, Mr. Needy.” Thor brushed his hand over Loki’s hair and kissed the top of his head. Yesterday, he had two problems: what to do with Loki, and how to handle just one bed. Now, at least, the bed was no longer a problem.


End file.
